Late
by Rho
Summary: It's a story about a late night visitor. Definitely worth your time, garunteed. Please R&R.


The wind whistled in through an open window. She could not be bothered to close it, even though the goosebumps that dotted her skin would lead one to believe that having it open was becoming an inconvenience. Or rather, maybe they were anticipation of why she had it opened in the first place. Though she lay in her bed, lightly garbed and tucked under the covers, she had no intention of sleeping. At least, not until she saw him. She glanced at her clock. 2:30 AM. He was late. He must have developed the habit under his teacher. She restlessly turned away from the clock, still staring at the open window.

'_Is he worth it..?'_

The question that came to her mind every night was beckoning again. She found herself frustrated with her decision to continue with him. He was definitely not an ideal candidate for her late night encounters. She believed it was her being with Tsunade for a good majority of her life. She was always too worried about her to ever have time for herself, and she cursed her for it. It had led her to seek companionship with anyone that would take her. And until now, she lacked the affection of another that she desperately wanted so much. She checked the clock once again. 2:45.

'_Maybe he wont come tonight…'_

A huff of offense escaped her lips. Who did he think he was? She was willing to risk everything she had worked so for just to have him for her nights. She could always find someone else. She hated him. The way he let her linger for him, his nonchalant feelings about how she would pine her nights away, just as she was doing now in waiting for him.

'_Bastard.'_

Tonight was going to be different. She flung the covers off of her, planting her feet on the floor. Even now, she wanted to wait for him. She glanced back at her clock yet again, searching for her answer in the dimly lit green numbers. 3:00. She gave a low growl, rising to her height.

'_Not tonight.'_

She sauntered to the window, sighing as she reached for the sliding section of the window. As her fingers touched the cold glass, she sighed, looking at her feet. What was he doing to her? He intoxicated her body, making her his, and always leaving her wanting more. She didn't want to close the window, with every fiber of her body. She couldn't hate him. She loathed him until the point of seeing him, when just the mere glance of his eyes could make her heart skip a beat. She clenched her eyes shut, throwing her head to face the moonlight pouring into her room. She couldn't open her eyes. The sight of the moon at this hour was only theirs, not hers. She began to pull the window shut, but it wouldn't budge.

"Oie, Shizune-neechan, giving up on me that easily?"

Her eyes fluttered open to see him, standing upside down, his feet firmly planted to the window frame. His face was inches from hers, their bodies exchanging breaths. She couldn't speak. She could only look into his eyes, the deep, blue pools of life. This is why she waited for him. This feeling of affection, lust, adoration, and vulnerability all rolled into one. She loved him. With out a word, she placed both hands on his cheeks, drawing his lips to hers, pressing them passionately against one another. He didn't struggle, only smiled slightly as he returned the kiss. She pulled back, her hands still on his cheeks. He removed them slowly, hopping in over her and landing behind her. She instinctively leaned back, letting her body meld into his. He kissed her gently on the crook of her neck, the feeling of his lips electric against her. Her throat was dry, but she still force out the words.

"Don't to that to me again…Please…It tears my heart in two when you make me wait…"

The boy nodded slowly. He reached forward, shutting the window, turning the latch. They were not going to be disturbed. He gently release her, turning her to face him. He gave her a smile, causing her breath to catch in her throat.

"Never again, Shizune-chan…Never again…"

He pulled her to him, his lips brushing over hers. The kiss was less urgent than the one before, but the meaning would still remain. He loved her, too. She pulled back slowly, her eyes fluttering open at him. She pulled from his embrace, her hand finding his. She hooked his fingers and began to move towards her bed slowly, dragging the boy to their destination.

"You say that every time…"

She couldn't help but smile as she laid back on the bed, offering herself to him. He reached for the zipper of his coat, dragging it down the length of his torso, wriggling his arms out of it and letting it drop behind him. As much as order ran her life, she did not mind his careless discarding of his clothing. It spoke volumes of how he didn't mind the little things, and focused on the bigger picture, her being the most important thing. His necklace glimmered before her, even though the moon was to his back. The keepsake of Shodaime, which was a familiar sight to her. She'd always had some connection with the ornament, and maybe it was destiny that he wore it now, but his presence furthered her legacy with it. Soon it's backdrop was the boys pale chest, his body toned from rigorous training.

In an instant it was pressed to hers, his lips ravenously attacking hers. She kept up with him, matching his intensity. His hands roamed her body, enjoying her modest frame. Their passions ignited like gas on a fire, setting them both ablaze in a fury of lusty hunger. She needed him, and he needed her all the same. His teeth found her neck as she clawed at his back in ecstasy, writhing in utter pleasure. Through her wracked gasps and moans, she managed to speak, her words honest and heart

striking.

"Ai..Aishiteru, Naruto-kun…"

'_What time is it..?'_

Shizune stirred in her bed. She had been locked in a daze since they had stopped their hunger-filled love making. His head lay between her breasts, blonde tresses matted to her skin with sweat. Her hands slowly stroked his cheek, unsure if he was awake or not. She turned her head to the clock, biting her bottom lip. 5:15. She began to panic, her heartbeat rapidly picking up. But before she could react, his hand rested on top of hers, holding it to his cheek. He could heart her organ pounding in her chest, as from his touch, it began to decrease.

"Let them find us, Shizune-chan."

His head rotated to face her, offering her a smile of reassurance.

"I don't want to hide it anymore…"

She opened her mouth in protest. They couldn't do that. She was 16 years his senior. She was the Hokage's assistant. She was a highly respected Jounin. An he was the container of the Kyuubi. The brash, loud mouthed, village idiot. But even when she tried her hardest to push him from her memory…she couldn't. She closed her mouth and eyes, smiling lightly.

"Well…At least I wont have to worry about you being late anymore…"


End file.
